Eyeshield 21 Songfic Meme
by Hikari Rio
Summary: Fics dari playlist acak.. Random pairing...pastinya ada 1x21
1. Songfic Meme

**~Eyeshield Soundtrack MEME~**

**Disclaime**r: Eyeshield 21 adalah properti milik Inagaki Riichiro dan Yusuke Murata

**Pairing: **Random

**Rating:** Random

**Author:** Rio

**A/N:** Ini diambil dari MEME di fanfic YGO di forum Fragile Balance…

Aturan:

Pilih 10 lagu secara acak, masukkan dalam playlistmu. Sebelum mulai, tulis dulu judul tiap lagu, penyanyi dan waktunya.

Buat songfic pendek sesuai lagu, berhenti menulis ketika lagu berakhir. Kalau masih ada waktu, jangan kembali ke cerita sebelumnya!

Buat omake dari salah satu cerita.

Putar ulang lagu yang pertama, rapikan ceritamu selama lagu itu dimainkan, berhenti kalau sudah selesai!

START!

**At The Beginning – Anastasia Soundtrack 3.35**

Lari..lari dari rasa sakit…itu yang kulakukan selama ini. Sebelum kau memberiku tujuan. Kini, giliranku lari mengejarmu…Hiruma-san, ini balas budiku..terima kasih telah membimbingku hingga kemari. Awal dari segalanya, ketika impianmu kukejar juga.

Eyehield hijau dikenakannya sebelum melangkah keluar di lapangan. Di seberangnya, seniornya tersenyum menantang.

"Ayo _kuso chibi_…tunjukkan padaku permata yang kuasah." Itu yang dikatakan tatapan dingin di hadapannya.

Hari itu, pertandingan Sena Kobayakawa melawan Hiruma Yoichi.

Sang mentor dan muridnya.

Ini bukan akhir….tapi awal dari masa depan yang baru…

**Guardian Angels – Red Jumpsuit Apparatus 3.28**

Rui Habashira tak pernah menyangka bahwa ia akan habis-habisan bertarung demi hal lain selain harga diri. Football? Tentu…tapi mengapa ia melakukan ini demi orang lain?

Rambut panjang cokelat keemasan meliuk tertiup angin dengan indah. Mata pemiliknyalah yang menyadarkannya dari gelap dahulu. Ia yang setia dan mengerti tanpa bicara.

"Bisa kau temani aku sebentar?"

"Kau babak belur. Mana mungkin kutinggalkan." Gadis itu menjawab pertanyaannya.

_//Hmph…bahkan aku rela mati demi sinar matanya. //_

**I've Always Loved You – Shrek 2 Soundtarack 4.06**

Senyuman itu bukan palsu…Pertama aku melihatnya berlari di hadapanku, aku tahu dia yang kucari. Bisakah aku percaya padanya?

"Hiruma-san?"

"Hn?"

"Kenapa diam?"

_//Aku lupa kita sedang rapat…// _"Ah…bukan apa-apa."

Impiannya, semuanya diawali dari anak itu. Apa istimewanya dia sebelum ia melihatnya berlari? Tak ada.

Orang bilang bahwa keindahan itu tersembunyi…Rupanya benar…

Oh, dia tersenyum lagi. Hn? Apa ini? Ada sesuatu yang aneh...detak jantungku rasanya cepat.

"Oi, kuso chibi…"

"Hm?"

"Boleh aku menciummu?"

Kurasa, kau yang kusayangi selama ini tanpa kusadari…

**Too Little Too Late – JoJo 3.34**

Jumonji menatap pemandangan di depannya dengan kesal. Iblis sialan itu…

Memang hanya sentuhan kecil akrab sederhana, tapi mengartikan begitu banyak. Membuat amarahnya meledak.

Ia yang bodoh…memberikan segalanya, melindunginya, ingin bicara, tapi lidahnya seolah kaku.

Memimpikan wajah itu setiap malam, ia rasanya akan memberikan apa saja demi hal itu. Ia yang bodoh…berkelahi adalah keahliannya. Tapi bicara saja tak mampu..

Ia kalah…karena keberaniannya ciut dibawah tatapan mata yang lembut.

_//Brengsek kau Hiruma…kenapa Sena memilihmu?//_

Dan bukan aku…

**Mata Aimashou – Seamo 4.04**

Lapangan hijau itu kosong…

Ia menutup matanya membuka memori.

Kata-kata yang waktu itu masih terngiang….Sebuah janji.

_//Kita akan bertemu lagi di final…//_

Ya, sampai bertemu lagi.

Ia membuka matanya menatap arean pertarungannya nanti.

"Dan kali ini…aku akan menang darimu…Shin-san."

"Sena? Kau sedang apa, ayo pulang." Monta memanggilnya dari pintu tribun.

"Bukan apa-apa. Hanya ingat janjiku."

"?"

**Resah Tanpamu – Titi Kamal feat Anjie (Drive) 4.28**

Rumah yang besar…Itu pikiran Riku ketika pertama kali melihat kediaman Kid.

Ia beringsut di tempat, keranjang buah dipeluknya takut-takut. _//Tapi dia mau bertemu denganku tidak ya?//_

"Ayo masuk." Tetsuma mendorong bahu kecilnya menyemangati. Ia mengangguk tegang.

Betapa kagetnya ia ketika _quarterback_ tim mereka, dengan senyum kecil menyambutnya ramah.

"Lama juga ya? Akhirnya…aku bertemu lagi denganmu…" ujarnya sedikit meringis karena bergerak dari tempat tidur. Lengannya yang patah belum sembuh total.

Mata hijau membesar sejenak sebelum membalas senyum dan membantunya berdiri.

"Ya....akhirnya…"

**Wannabe – Spicegirls 2.55**

Suzuna mengangkat alis keheranan.

"Kau ingin jadi pacarku?"

"Uh…ya?" Togano menjawab ragu.

"Hm…kau harus siap-siap. Sebelumnya akan kuuji. Banyak aturan yang akan kutetapkan. Berani?"

Pemuda berkacamata oranye itu tersenyum lebar."Oke."

Mana mungkin mantan berandalan takut tantangan demi mendapatkan cinta?

**Love Balance – jealkb 3.48**

Monta memandang liukkan bola yang membuat parabola sempurna. Ia tidak sedang bertanding maupun latihan. Namun, sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Football rupanya lebih rumit dari kelihatannya….

Hiruma suka dengan Sena, Sena juga sebaliknya. Tapi, Shin menyukai Sena, Sakuraba suka dengan Shin. Nah…Takami justru punya rasa dengan Sakuraba. Wakana malah suka dengan Takami.

Lalu, Agon malah punya dengan Hiruma, Unsui ke Agon…Ikkyu ke Unsui.

Sial, ia kena batunya…Mamori ke Hiruma, dan dia ke Mamori..

Hanya satu yang berbalas. Ah…kenapa dunia football membingungkan begitu ya?

**Promise – Kohmi Hirose 4.39**

"Ugh…lagu ini kan kuno?"

"Apa salahnya?"

"Yah…Untuk menari sih…"

"Belum pernah coba ya?"

"Terserahmu lah…"

Yah, apapun boleh yang penting janjinya kencan hari ini dipenuhi.

"Juri…ayo, kau berani level berapa?"

Ia memandang Kotaro dengan sebal. Kencan tapi di game center…Dan main DDR. Hah…dasar kurang sisi romantis."Berapa saja, akan kukalahkan kau."

**Hakuna Matata – Lion King Soundtrack 3.33**

Tumpukan daging di atas meja pembakaran yakiniku. Berlemak…terlihat lezat.

"Uwah!! Ayo makan!!" Kurita mulai membakar daging sembari banjir air liur. Muridnya Komusubi dengan setia mengikuti jejak gurunya.

"Kalian ini…." Musashi memandang pasrah pemandangan di depannya.

Baru saja ia masuk kedai, sudah kena lempar daging mentah. Ulah dari Monta dan HaHa bersaudara yang perang karena Monta menumpahkan jus tomat ke kepala mereka.

Hiruma tampaknya berniat menculik Sena ke ruang karaoke berdua, Mamori berusaha mencegah mereka. Suzuna menghentikan Taki yang mulai beraksi melompati meja makan. Ishimaru, Yukimitsu, Satake dan Yamaoka tak mau ikut keributan berantakan dan memulai lomba makan.

Sementara kawan-kawan timnya yang lain bersenang-senang, ia justru harus bertahan sadar agar tak ada kekacauan. Hah…dasar anak-anak…

**Omake: Love Balance**

Suzuna menatap kawannya kagum "Monyet sepertimu bisa sadar hal itu juga?!"

"Apa maksudmu? Jangan sebut aku monyet!" Monta mengamuk.

"Bukannya aku mengejek…tapi…sampai sekarang, yang sadar sampai sejauh ini hanya kamu loh…"

"Sejauh ini?! Memangnya masih ada lagi?!"

"Oh iya…Jumonji dengan Sena…lalu…Kakei, Mizumachi, Yamato…eh, tapi Taka itu suka Yamato, trus Karin suka Taka…terus…"

GAH!!! Tahu rumit begini, lebih baik ia main baseball lagi!!!

**-END-**

Ternyata track ngacak hasilnya heboh juga…. =w=a


	2. Question Fic Meme

**Fanfic Eyeshield meme 2**

**Balesan Review:**

**NakamaLuna: **Hai~ ini nyobain aja..Yup! Harus milih ngacak, ga boleh sengaja diatur...lagu bebas kok..(lha makanya itu terakhir ada Hakuna Matata..XD) Wohhehe..saya abis ide itu lagu nyeritain apa..yo wis lah...thankz~

**Aya-chan: **yap betul..ini ngetik cepet..(namanya juga meme) bisa2 aja, cobain deh..lha, ini cuma 2 meme aja kok..ga da update lagi..haha...

**Mikage: **Oh benar juga,lupa nih~ duhh, maaf gantung ya..soalnya dikejar waktu lagunya itu!! (rasanya kaya bel skulaan dah berbunyi n buru2 lari) kan ga boleh balik lagi ke cerita awal~Oshu! ya, aku punya juga..ehehe~

**MEME question!!! Dapet dari blog orang~  
**

Aturan:

Tulis 12 karakter favorit kamu (diutamakan di fandom yang sama)

Terus jawab pertanyaannya!

Pertanyaan ga boleh diketik or di copy dulu sebelum karakter yang bakal dipake kamu tulis..

Pertanyaan ga boleh di SKIP!!

START!  
1) Hiruma Youichi  
2) Kobayakawa Sena  
3) Raimon Tarou  
4) Juumonji Kazuki  
5) Megu  
6) Habashira Rui  
7) Kid  
8) Riku  
9) Shun Kakei  
10) Shin Seijuro  
11) Akaba Hayato  
12) Kotarou

**Pernahkah kamu baca 6/11 fic? Maukah kamu coba baca?** _Habashira Rui /Akaba Hayato_

Walah...ga pernah..Mereka kenalan aja ngga tuh. Dan, kayanya ga deh..aneh abiz~

**Menurutmu no**** 4 itu keren ga? Sekeren apa sih?** _Juumonji Kazuki_

WUE!! Berandalan tapi cerdas cuy!! Tipe bandel tapi romantis...XD Suka karena dia benar2 punya yang namanya prinsip hidup. Dan mau berusaha demi harga diri dia, setia ama sahabatnya, pluz ga pantang menyerah!! Cowo abiz lah!! Uwoh!! Hidup kaka tertua!!! (serasa kera sakti gitu ya??)

**Pernah baca fic**** tentang 9? **_Shun Kakei_

Oh ya, pernah kok...Kalau ga salah itu punya Raikou, yang Kakeinya nolong Mizumachi. Trus ada juga yang tentang dia ama Sena. Trus fic Au tentang dia jadi guru SD....

**Apa ****2 dan 6 bisa jadi pasangan yang bagus?** _Kobayakawa Sena dan Habashira Rui_

GA! Kalau sebagai Rui sebagai kakaknya sih cocok banget! Tipe-tipe kakak yang dewasa en protektif lah...Klo pasangan, sorry, cuma setia ama HiruSena en KidRiku~

**5/9 atau 5/10? Kenapa?** _Megu__/Shun or Megu/Shin._

Heu?! Kenal aja engga!!! Klo ama Shun..walah, Shun bakal habis digebukin...Klo ama Shin, (ini pairing ko beda huruf doang?)..aduh..kaku abiz lah! NOO!! Megu cuma boleh buat Rui!!

**Apa yang bakal terjadi kalau**** 7 melihat 2 dan 12 sedang 'lemon'?** Kid_ - Sena/Kotarou._

Lapor Hiruma...Itu Kotarou bakal ditembak mati...atau distrum listrik..yah, macam2 yang ngeri2...

**Buat summary untuk 3/10 fic!** _Raimon__/Shin_

....Cuma pertemuan sederhana di cafe tentang pertukaran informasi. Tapi dimata Wakana, tampak berbeda...

**Ada ga sih**** 1/8 fluff?** _Hiruma Youichi__/Riku_

Ga...Ga ada tuh...

**Buat judul ****7/12 hurt/comfort fic.** _Kid/Kotarou_

Circle Line

**Plot apa yang bakal kamu pakai untuk ****4 to nge'lemon'****1?** _Jumonji__/Hiruma_

Waduh?! Euh...plot balas dendam...=w=? atau..er..entah rasa kagum??

**Ada ga di**** friends list kamu yang baca 7 slash?** _Kid_

Aku baca juga...Kalau di DA sih ada beberapa...\(^w^)/

**Ada diantara mereka yang baca ****3 het?** _Raimontarou_

Aku...ga tau klo yang lain...ehehe...^.^;

**Apa di friend list kamu ada yang pernah gambar**** 11?** _Akaba_

Oh ada...Nezkov Sou..

**Ada ga seseorang di**** friends list yang nulis 2/4/5?** _Sena__/Jumonji/Megu_

Sena ama Juumonji sih ada...tapi klo plus Megu..Ga pernah sejagat2...

**Apa yang bisa membuat ****10 berteriak senang?** _Shin_

Seandainya dia sembuh dari penyakit Gaptek dan muka besinya..

**Kalau kamu nulis**** songfic tentang 8, lagu apa yang kamu pilih?** _Riku_

Nickleback - Someday

**Kalau kamu nulis**** 1/6/12 fic, warningnya apa?** _Hiruma/Rui/Kotarou_

Maaf banyak ga nyambung...Ini hanya iseng belaka..

**Kata-kata keren untuk **** dipakeai 2 ke 10?** _SenaShin_

"Kali ini..aku akan menang darimu.." ..Wohoho, kau sudah dewasa nak...

**Terakhir kali baca fic ****5?** _Megu_

Yang aku kemaren buat itu...

**Apa sih ****6 super-secret kink?** _Rui_

Lidahnya itu.._french kiss_ pasti jago..GYAHAHAHHAhAH!!

**Apa 1****1 bakal lemon 9? Mabuk atau sadar? **_Akaba/Shun_

Merah dan biru, cocok2 ngga sih....Kayanya mabok lah...Aje gile klo sadar...Oxo

**Klo**** 3 dan 7 jadian, siapa seme?** Raimon, Kid

Kid lah...

**"1 dan 9 adalah pasangan yang bahagia, hingga 9 tiba-tiba selingkuh dengan 4. 1, patah hati, trus one-night stand super hot ama 11 dan hubungan pendek yang tak bahagia dengan 12, trus mengikuti saran 5 dan menemukan cinta dengan 2." Apa judul fic yang bakal kamu kasih? Sebelumnya, ganti nomor dengan nama karaktermu...**

_"Hiruma dan Kakei adalah pasangan yang bahagia, hingga Kakei tiba-tiba selingkuh dengan Jumonji. Hiruma, patah hati, trus one-night stand super hot ama Akaba dan hubungan pendek yang tak bahagia dengan Kotarou, trus mengikuti saran Megu dan menemukan cinta dengan Sena." __**  
**_  
Akhirnya ada pair fav gua!!! Ending bahagia HiruSena..TwT...judulnya, "Lika-liku Cinta Hiruma Youichi" (kaya judul sinetron jadul...XD)

**Apa perasan kamu kalau ****7/8 populer banget?** _Kid/Riku_

YES!! Aku bahagia!! SETUJU!! MANTAP LAGH!! Memang seharusnya!!!!

**Siapa yang bisa jadi profesor dosen lebih baik:**** 6 atau 11?** _Rui , Akaba_

...Rui...jadi dosen biologi, Akaba dosen musik...cocok2 aja...Tapi aku ga mau diajar mereka, yang satu stress diancem. satunya lagi menggila denger bahasan semua disambung2in ama musik...

**No**** 2 itu hot ga? Segimana?** _Sena_

...Dia supeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer hot dalam artian untuk seme..Klo bagiku dia manis...

**12 mengirim 8 ke sebuah misi. Apa misinya, dan sukseskah?** _Kotaro, Riku_

Hm...Track lapang..Misi untuk menyewa lapangan buat lari en nendang bola dengan mencuri jadwal2 tim laen...

**Apa sebab**** 5 seandainya dia dipenjara?** _Megu_

Terlalu kejam memberi menu latihan _football_?

**Kalau kamu berjalan di lingkungan berandalan di malam hari, lebih ama ditemani**** 7 atau 8?**_ Kid atau Riku_

Kid lah..dia bisa make senjata api..klo Riku..diajak lari kabur...ah, cape amat...mending nyantei ama Kid nembak2in orang..ya toh?

**-END-**

**Klo kalian pengen nyoba Meme ini, silakan dicopy aja pertanyaan..jangan lupa patuhi aturannya ya!!  
**


End file.
